


A bare surprise

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [47]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Tyler surprises you in the woods.Part of my Valentine2021 Event
Relationships: tyler lockwood & reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 2





	A bare surprise

The woods were supposed to be safe throughout the day. After all, werewolves were only affected by a full moon which had been the night before and most of the vampires in town didn’t have daylight rings. A safe shortcut home from the store.

It had showered on and off through your shopping trip so you had pulled the god of our hoodie up over your head. It had been at the bottom of your bag. Now that you thought about it. The hoodie was Tyler’s. It smelled like him. It was rather nice and warm as well. It was thick enough that the rain hadn’t seeped through.  
“(Y/N)!” Tyler shouted as he burst through the bushes and landed, naked on the woodland path. You screamed and turned around.  
“Tyler you’re naked!” You told him.  
“Well. Yeah I know that. Give me my hoodie will you. I’ve been avoiding hikers all morning.” he complained.  
“Why are you naked and out here? You’re supposed to be locked intp the little room or whatever!” You said rather nervously.  
“I must have got out. Will you please give me the hoodie so I can cover myself?” Tyler stepped closer, his feet crunching leaves and branches as he moved. You shied away, trying not to look at him. “Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie!”  
“Ok. I will. But just… stay back there. This is the worst valentine's day ever.” You complained as you put your bags down and gave him the hoodie.  
“Because I’m naked?” He asked.  
“Because you jumped out of the bushes at me. It was scary!” You complained. He cleared his throat and grabbed at a few of your bags as a way to let you know he’d covered himself with the hoodie.  
“I didn’t mean to scare you. Is there any way I could crash at your house until someone can drop some clothes round? I don’t think I’d make it home without being spotted.” Tyler asked as the two of you walked the short path to your house. It was close enough to the woods that there was a good chance that no one would notice Tyler bolting to your door.  
“Sure. Matt said he was going to drop off some of the leftover valentine desserts from the pub, so I can ask him to drop some clothes by then. Or, I could walk to your house to get you some clothes. I only have some spare pajamas of Matt’s. I think his old clothes are too small now.” You offered as the two of you hurried the distance between the edge of the woods and your back door.  
“I don’t mind hanging around in pajamas. But urm. You’ll have to put up with me all day if that… is ok.” Tyler looked a bit nervous as you shooed him into your kitchen and slammed the back door shut.  
“It’s fine. They’re up in the bathroom, there’s a little cupboard next to the sink. Bottom shelf is for Matt, the other stuff is Bonnie and Elena’s spares.” You explained. Tyler nodded and gave you a sheepishly embarrassed look before he hurried off.


End file.
